Second Chances
by the-bond-of-brothers
Summary: A hit gone wrong. A young girl. A second chance? -A different kind of sisfic, rated T for swearing and the usual Boondock themes, no slash
1. A hit gone wrong

**A/N: Set after the first movie with the Saints and their Da still living in Boston. This is a WIP but I'll try to upload as often as possible. **

* * *

It had been 3 years since they had killed Papa Joe Yakavetta in that courtroom. Three years since Rocco had died, they had reunited with their father, and had gone into hiding. They had figured it was for the best to lay low for a while, at least until the media buzz surrounding the Saints had died down. Now, years later, it was safe for them to show their faces in public again, for the most parts at least. They were able to go down to McGinty's without having to fear being recognized (the police sketches had been rather crappy, indeed), and those few who did were friends and full supporters of the Saints. The police never even considered they'd stay in the States, and soon investigations were stopped and the Saints were declared to have successfully vanished. Only Smecker knew the truth, but he didn't tell.

Their father spent most of his time traveling around, staying gone days at a time, but the twins didn't mind. They were used to being each other's only company, and their Da had a lot of catching up to do. He'd always come back to them, and that was the important part.

They had even gotten a job again, in a small factory, and they were paid in cash.

It was almost like that time 3 years ago had never happened. Except it had.

* * *

It was night, the twins were sleeping, and Noah was out of town.

Connor, lying in the bed next to Murphy's, twisted and turned, his face scrunched up as the nightmare took its toll. His twin didn't have it any better, Murphy thrashed and cried silent tears, before they both suddenly bolted upright in their beds, breathing hard.

Murphy wiped the tears away as his brother turned to look at him.

"Rocco?" Connor asked.

The scene of Rocco bleeding out on the floor was a regular occurrence in both their dreams, and it had kept them awake for more than one night.

"Aye." Murphy answered. "But not just him. Jamie, too."

Connor nodded. "Been seein' him a lot in me dreams lately. Think it means somethin'?"

Murphy just shrugged. The thing with Jamie had happened years ago, when they'd first gotten to America at age 19. Still, Jamie's swollen, pale face as his lifeless body lay in the street was seared into their brains forever.

* * *

They didn't discuss the matter further, it had just been a nightmare, after all.

Grabbing coffee, Connor turned on the radio.

"…_and it seems that with the only witness dead, the case against the Giambetti Mafia suspected of child sex trafficking will most likely fall apart." _The monotone voice of Boston's Nr. 1 radio announcer declared, and Connor's fist clenched tightly around the mug he was holding. _"Thirteen year old Lindsey was found dead yesterday afternoon. She would have been the only one to testify against Alfonzo Giambetti. With her gone, Giambetti and his men will walk free."_ Connor turned the radio off. He'd hear enough. One look at Murphy's pained expression told him he had, too.

They nodded at each other in silent agreement. The Saints were back in business.

* * *

Two days later at nightfall the brothers stood in front of the dark warehouse of the Giambetti's, guns at the ready. They hadn't told their father, but after all he wasn't due back home for another week.

The Giambetti's hideout had been easy to find, a few phone calls and they'd had the location. Connor threw a look at his twin.

"You ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

Murphy pulled the mask down over his face. They had decided to go anonymous on this, no need to bring the media's attention back to the Saints just yet. In and out, no complications.

And no complications there were. At first. Until they tried to find Alfonzo Giambetti among the men they shot and couldn't.

"Where the fuck is he?" Murphy yelled, as he stepped over the bloody bodies.

"I don't fuckin' know!" Connor threw back.

"Well we better find him, I swear, if he-" He was interrupted when Connor's eyes widened as he looked at something behind Murphy.

"Murph! Watch out!" Murphy whirled around to see Alfonzo running at him, gun drawn. Without thinking the brothers drew their own guns and opened fire on Alfonzo, sending him to the floor with a dozen bullets in his chest.

"Whew!" Connor ran his fingers through his hair. "That was close."

"Yeah." Murphy agreed. "Shame he didn't get ta hear the prayer." He chuckled, when his eyes caught more movement from the bullet riddled boxes standing behind Alfonzo's dead form. A young girl had stumbled out from behind them, barely holding herself upright. "Holy shit." Murphy breathed.

The girl looked down at her hands, bringing them up to her face, staring at the red liquid in wonder, before her eyes wandered up to the Saints again.

"Jesus Christ, she's hit!" Connor yelled, as the girl wavered. "We fuckin' hit her!"

The twins ran toward her just as her knees gave in, and Connor caught her.

"Oh shit, oh shit, she was right behind the boxes, I didn't even fuckin' see her, what're we gonna do?" Murphy rambled as he kneeled down next to the kid.

"Would ye fuckin' calm down Murph, I need yer help here, she needs a hospital!" Connor was frantically trying to stop the bleeding. Lifting up her shirt he saw that it looked worse than it was, the bullet had just grazed her, but it was still pretty messy.

"No." The girl tried to sit up, and immediately clenched her eyes shut at the pain. "No hospital, please." She pleaded, and grabbed Connor's hand. "No hospital, I can't, just promise me, no hospital, please." She had difficulties to keep from passing out, they could see, but still maintained the death grip on the blonde twin's hand. "Promise."

"Alright." Connor said after a look at Murph. "No hospitals, I promise. We'll get ye outta here."

"No hospitals." Were her last words, as she slipped into unconsciousness.

"Shit." Connor sighed, as he picked her up bridal style, and they carried her out to the car. No time for pennies, not this time.

"We're really not gonna get her to a hospital?" Murphy asked.

"As much as I'd love ta, it's a fuckin' bullet wound, Murph. Police is gonna be all over us, I mean, we can't just drop the lass in front of the fuckin' main entrance. 'sides, I promised."

"You promised." Murphy spat, as he helped his brother get the girl on the backseat. "What if she dies 'cause ye fuckin' _promised_."

Connor turned around and grabbed his brother's shoulders. "She's not gonna die, alright? The wound's not even that fuckin' bad, we take her back ta our place and fix her up, she'll be fuckin' fine." He threw his twin a reassuring smile. "Now get behind the damn wheel."

He slipped in next to the girl to keep pressure on the wound, and they took off.

* * *

The ride back wasn't long, but to Murphy it felt like forever. He kept looking at the kid in Connor's arms through the rear-view mirror, praying to God she'd be okay.

"Christ." He said finally. "She can't be older than 19."

"Aye, I fuckin' know. What the fuck was she doing at that warehouse, anyway?"

"Sex trafficking ring, remember?"

Connor clenched his jaw and glanced down at her. "Shit."

"Let's just hope it didn't get that far yet."

Connor just nodded as they continued their drive home in tense silence.

* * *

**A/N: The next chapters will reveal who Jamie is, and why he's on their minds so often. **

**English is not my first language, so review and let me know if you like it please, so I know if I should continue.**


	2. A young girl

**A/N: Alright, here we go, chapter two. I had a bit of a hard time with this one, hope it doesn't seem rushed. Anyway, enjoy :)**

* * *

Murphy pulled up at the back alley and reached over to shove their masks into the glove department. He opened the door and stepped around the vehicle to help his brother maneuver the still unconscious kid out of the car. Suddenly he stopped to look at Connor.

"Doc." He said.

Connor only threw a glance at him. "Now's not the fuckin' time for a shot o' Irish, Murph."

"No." Murphy shook his head. "Doc. Remember he used to tell us 'bout how he stitched up those soldiers back when he was in the army? He'll know what ta do."

"Christ, ye're right." Connor clutched the girl to him. "I'll get the lass up ta our apartment and you go get 'im."

Murphy nodded before getting back in the car and driving off.

Connor carried the kid up the flight of stairs with ease, she was a wee little lass, really. Keeping pressure on the wound proved to be more of a difficulty, but he managed.

Once inside he laid her down on the couch.

She groaned, and he hovered over her as she opened her eyes.

"Hey there, sweetheart." He smiled, but grew worried when her eyes widened in shock. "Now, no need ta be scared, I'm not gonna hurt ye, ye're safe here. We're gonna help ye." He tried to assure her. "Ye've been shot, we're here ta help."

"You're..." She breathed out. "You're one of the..." Her eyeballs rolled back into her skull when she fainted yet again.

"Hey!" Connor tried to bring her back. "Stay awake, love, don't do this, Doc's almost here."

But she was out cold.

* * *

Not five minutes later Murphy came back with Doc in tow, first aid kit in hand.

"Doc!" Connor had never been more glad to see the old Irishman. He was kneeling next to the couch, keeping one hand firmly on the wound in her side. "Thanks for comin'."

"No p-p-problem, boys. Now move over lad, let me t-t-t-take a look."

With hesitation Connor removed his hand. "She came to fer a second, while ye were gone. Took one look at me and passed out again, poor lass."

"Aye, I'd pass out too if yer ugly mug was the first thing I saw wakin' up." Murphy said playfully, trying to take some of the moment's tension away.

"Ah, fuck ye. How's it look, Doc?" Connor asked.

"She's l-l-lucky. Bullet barely grazed her. We p-p-patch her up, she'll be up and around in n-n-no time. Gonna need s-s-stitches though."

"Stitches? Ye know how ta do that?"

"Lad, I stitched up s-s-s-soldiers in the open field before ye were even b-b-born. FUCK! ASS!"

At Doc's sudden outburst the girl started to stir, before slowly blinking awake.

"Hey, ye're back." Connor rushed to her side. "Now don't freak out, we're here ta help. Doc?"

"Y-y-ye okay, lass?" Doc asked, as he got out the supplies.

The girl eyed them all suspiciously before nodding. "'cept that my side hurts like a motherf-" She trailed off.

"Aye, we're gonna fix that. Now, Doc's gotta stitch it, ye up for that?"

She smiled shyly. "Do I have a choice?"

"Not if ye're still set on not lettin' us take ye to a hospital." Connor grinned back.

"No hospital!" The girl shook her head vehemently.

"Alright then, stitches it is." Connor declared.

"Hey guys? Thank you for gettin' me outta there."

Connor waved it off. "Later. Now, I don't think we have any painkillers, so alcohol'll have ta do fer now."

The kid smiled. "Not old enough to drink, genius."

"Yeah, I think we can make an exception." Murphy disappeared into the kitchen and came back a couple seconds later with a bottle of vodka in hand. Pouring some into a glass, he handed it to her. "Drink up."

She took it, hesitating at first, but then downed it in one go, eyes squeezed shut. She made a face and coughed. "Holy shit!"

Murphy laughed and took the glass from her. "Ye'll get used ta it. Now let's get ta work."

* * *

It was painful to watch. The kid did her best trying to be strong, but the occasional whimper she let out let the twins know how much it really hurt. Doc was quick to clean the wound, but the stitches took a lot longer, and the girl bit down on the cloth they'd given her to keep from screaming. Doc finished off with a gauze pad, wrapping bandages around her torso tightly to secure it there.

Murphy poured her another glass of vodka, and she took it with a grateful smile.

"See? Told ye ye'd get used ta it."

"I'll g-g-get some painkillers l-l-later." Doc said.

"Ye have anyone we can call fer ye?" Connor asked the kid, who was carefully trying to sit up.

She shook her head.

Connor frowned. "Alright, where do ye live?"

She threw a glance at the window, then averted her eyes. "Out there."

Connor pointed at the glass. "Out there? Ye live on the street?"

The kid shrugged. "So?" Her blushing cheeks told him that she was embarrassed.

It took Connor one look at his brother to see Murphy was thinking the same thing.

"Ye're stayin' with us." They said simultaneously.

"No, I couldn't." She protested.

"Yes ye can. Ye're staying. At least until ye're better." Connor's voice left no room for debate, and she nodded.

"Thank You." She smiled.

"I b-b-better get goin'. Ye keep checkin' on that bandage, and I'll be b-b-back ta change it. FUCK! ASS!"

"Thanks Doc." The brothers smiled, and the old man was out the door.

The twins pulled up a chair each.

"So." Connor turned to the girl. "Ye wanna tell us why we couldn't take ye to a hospital?"

She looked around uncomfortably, without giving an answer.

Connor sighed. "Ye recognized me, didn't ye? When ye first woke up. That's why ye're lookin' so spooked right now. Ye know who we are."

The girl stared at them, then nodded slowly. "You're the Saints."

For a second there was silence.

"Ye're not scared o' us, are ye?" Murphy asked, concerned.

"Should I be?" She didn't miss a beat, throwing him a challenging glance.

"No. Ye can trust us."

"Meh, let's not get ahead of ourselves." Maybe it was because of the alcohol, but she seemed to have gathered a significant amount of courage.

A smile played around Connor's lips. "Alright, that's fine, let's start simple then. I'm Connor MacManus, that's me brother Murphy."

"I'm Jo." She said.

"Jo." Murphy repeated. "Ye got a last name there, Jo?"

She smiled. "No."

"No? What's that mean? What kinda person doesn't have a last name?"

"The kinda person whose parents dumped her at an orphanage before she ever knew them. The people there, they never bothered to give me one." She explained.

A confession like that was enough to render both twins stunned.

"I'm sorry." Murphy said finally.

"Don't be, it's not _your _fault." She smiled at him reassuringly. "That's why I didn't want you to bring me to a hospital. I...kinda fled the orphanage years ago, been living on the streets ever since. I go to the hospital, they ask questions I won't be able to answer. And I swore to myself I'd never go back to that place."

The brothers nodded, understanding. But there was something else bothering Connor. "So, in the streets, that's where he picked ye up? Giambetti?"

"What? No." The girl denied.

"Then what were ye doin' in that warehouse?" Connor asked, confused.

"I...same thing _you _were doin', I guess."

"What, ye went there ta kill 'em?"

The girl chewed on her lip. "Yes..." Seeing Connor's raised eyebrow, she sighed. "No... Shit, I don't know." She threw her hands up.

"Ye're just a kid!" Murphy exclaimed.

"So? Some of the kids Giambetti snatched up for that fuckin' sex trafficking ring...They were my friends! I knew them. And then one day they were just gone, and no one was doing _shit _about it. And, I don't know, the Saints..._you _were MIA, so I just thought, if I don't do something, nobody will!" She had tears in her eyes now.

"So ye thought ye'd just wander in there unnoticed and kill those bastards?"

She chuckled, wiping the tears away. "Hey, it almost worked."

"Ye even have a weapon?" Murphy asked.

"I have a knife."

"A knife." Now it was the twins' turn to chuckle. Then Connor became serious again.

"So they never actually saw ye, did they? They didn't...ye know..." He couldn't bring himself to say it, and Jo beat him to it.

"They didn't touch me, if that's what you're askin'."

It felt like a huge weight was taken off their shoulders. "Thank God fer that."

"If that's what was bothering you two, you could have just asked." She said.

"Yeah, nice ice-breaker, hey, how ye doin', me name's Murph, ye wouldn't happen ta've been violated, have ye? And by the way, nice weather today."

Jo laughed, the tears forgotten.

Connor put a hand on his brother's shoulder and stood up. "'s been a long night, ye' should probably sleep." He told Jo. As if to confirm his words she raised a hand to her mouth and yawned.

"You sure it's okay?" She asked, to all appearances ready to get up and go if they told her to.

Connor nodded. "We're sure. Ye're stayin' till ye're better. Now, ye can have me bed, I'll take the couch."

"I'm fine right here, thanks."

"Nuh-uh." He shook his head. "Ye're injured, no way in Hell am I gonna let ye sleep on the couch."

She sighed. "You're gonna keep buggin' me until I take the bed, aren't you?"

He spread his arms apart. "Rest of the night, if I have ta."

"Well then I don't have a choice, do I?" She said, and tried to stand up. "Thank You."

"I would've offered her _my _bed, too." Murphy mumbled.

"Well tough luck, I beat ye to it." His brother smacked his arm, before taking Jo's hand. "Now help me get the lady to her chamber."

Jo laughed as the brothers gently pulled her up. "_Lady_. Now that's a fuckin' first."

They led her to the mattress and helped her lay down, before pulling the blanket over her. She winced when Murphy's hand brushed over the bandage.

"Sorry. Ye want another shot o' vodka?"

"No thanks, I think I'm okay for now."

He nodded, but set the bottle down next to her. "Just in case ye need it later. Doc'll be back with painkillers tomorrow."

"Thank You." She smiled at them. "For everything."

"Ah, don't mention it. Least we could do after shootin' ye." Connor said lightheartedly, but she heard the unspoken apology in his words. "Now sleep. Ye need it."

She yawned again, and laid her head down on the pillow. Not a minute later she was asleep.

* * *

"Jesus." Connor whispered, looking down at the sleeping form.

Murphy chuckled humorlessly. "Ye can say _that _again."

Connor sighed. "Ye too, go get some sleep."

"'m not tired."

"Yes ye are, go sleep. Now."

"Fuck you, that might've worked with _her_. I do what I want."

"'course ye do." Connor mocked. But he still caught Murphy strolling over to his bed only minutes later. Smiling, he curled up on the couch and closed his eyes.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter reveals who Jamie is, promise. Meanwhile, I hope I didn't make too many mistakes, let me know if I constantly got something wrong. Also, is the chapter length okay? **

**Have a good day, guys, thanks for reading :)**


	3. A second chance?

**A/N: I just noticed I fucked up a little. I named the kid Jo. My pen name is also Jo. My **_**real **_**name is ****not ****Jo. It's just a name I've always liked, so I use it for pretty much everything. Didn't even notice. But I figured, why change it now? It's a cool name. Let the kid have it. Hope you don't mind.**

* * *

It was barely five o' clock in the morning when Connor woke up, soaked in sweat. Jamie, again. Every time he closed his eyes he'd see his face, and it felt like it had just been days ago that they'd last seen him, last laughed with him. But they would never see Jamie again. Jamie would never laugh again. He was dead, and Connor couldn't shake the feeling that they could have done something about it.

He knew he couldn't fall asleep again now, so he got up and walked into the kitchen, surprised to find his brother there, already seated at the table. Murphy looked exhausted.

"Ye okay?"

"Aye." Murphy answered. "Just had another nightmare."

"Jamie?"

Murphy nodded.

"Myself as well." Connor informed his brother. "Ye know, I keep thinkin' that we could've saved 'im." He sat down across from his twin, and put his head in his hands.

Murphy was about to respond when they heard rustling from their bedroom.

"I think she's up."

The brothers crossed the room and opened the door to find Jo struggling to sit up, a pained expression on her face.

"Whoa, easy there, love. Let us help ye." Connor was by her side before she could object, and together the three of them slowly made their way over to the kitchen table.

"I'm pretty sure I can still walk by myself, you know?" She protested halfheartedly.

"Not testin' out that theory till ye're better."

They helped her sit down at the table. "Coffee?"

"Yes, please."

Connor set the mug down in front of her. "There ye go."

"Thank you." She took a sip.

"How are ye today?"

"Pretty good, actually." Jo said.

The twins nodded, glad. But when they weren't looking she cringed, letting out a silent hiss.

"Hey, um..." Murphy started. "We want ye ta know, we're really sorry fer shootin' ye, we feel terrible."

"Don't." She said simply. "I'm not blaming you. I went there on my own count, if it's anyone's fault it's mine."

"No, we really-"

"Dude." She interrupted him with a shy smile. "It's okay, really. Just drop it."

"But-"

"No buts. I was reckless to go in there, I got my ass shot, I gotta deal with it. If anything, I have to thank you for stitching me up. So I don't wanna hear your excuses, it's _my_ dumb ass that's to blame. Alright? Please."

After throwing her an acknowledging glance Murphy changed the subject. "So, Jo. That short fer somethin'?

"Yeah." Jo said, taking another drink. "For Anna Jolene."

"That's a pretty name. Suits ye." Connor complimented.

She thanked him with a smile, then looked down at the the cup in her hands. "Guys, I...kinda need to go to the bathroom."

"Yeah, sure." Murphy got up and helped her to the little room.

She threw him a look. "You're not gonna go in there with me, are ya?"

He laughed. "No. Just knock when ye want out."

"Feels like fuckin' kindergarden all over again..." She mumbled, before Murph closed the door on her with a chuckle.

He went back into the kitchen to his brother, who had poured himself a cup of coffee, as well as filled his twin's up.

"Think she'll be okay?" Connor asked.

"Aye."

"I meant about the wound."

"Me too. What the fuck did ye think I thought ye meant?"

"Nevermind." Connor's hand wiped over his face.

They were silent for a while, drinking their coffee, until Connor spoke up. "Ye know, she reminds me of him a little."

"Of Jamie? Aye, been thinkin' that too."

"Ye think that's why we've been sein' him? 'Cause of her?" Connor looked at his brother.

"What do ye mean?" Murphy queried, not understanding.

"Maybe...'cause we couldn't save Jamie. Maybe this is our second chance. Save her. Get her off the street, make sure what happened ta Jamie doesn't happen ta _her_." The blonde twin searched for eye-contact with his brother. "Ye think this is God giving us a second chance?"

"I _think _this girl needs our help." Murphy answered. "And I think Jamie would want us ta help her."

"Who's Jamie?" The twins jumped, as Jo suddenly stood in the doorframe. "Sorry, didn't mean to eavesdrop." She apologized.

"How did ye even get over here?" Connor asked.

"Found a pimp cane." She grinned, and showed them the umbrella she was leaning on. Unfortunately she couldn't simultaneously show and lean, and started to keel over. "Oh shit!" She exclaimed, before catching herself by gripping the doorframe.

Both brothers shot up instantly to come to the girl's rescue if needed, but she waved it off, laughing.

"Sit down dudes, I'm fine." She hobbled over to the chair and sat down, then looked at them. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry, but last night you kept mumbling about some Jamie and how you couldn't save him. Sounded really distressed." She said to Murphy. "I heard you mentioning him just now, that's why I'm askin'. Actually" she suddenly shifted gears, "that's none of my business, I'm sorry. Ignore me." She laughed nervously.

Connor smiled at her. "Ye're not pryin' love. Jamie was a friend. See, we got ta the US when we were barely 19, and one of the first people we met was Jamie. Showed us the ropes, ye could say."

"He was a good kid." Murphy continued. "Was about yer age. But he fell in with the wrong crowd. Got involved in some shady business, just kept on sliding down the slippery slope, we couldn't stop it. It destroyed 'im. He died of an overdose o' heroin."

Jo was silent. "Jesus, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, it was years ago." Connor said.

"Still. It wasn't my place to even ask. Here, ask _me _something, as compensation."

Connor chuckled. She had a way about her that had already started to grow on him.

"Alright." He said. "How did ye know what we looked like? Ye can't tell me the fuckin' police sketches are _that _good."

Murphy nodded, he'd been asking himself the same thing.

She smirked. "Nah, those are crap. I was in that courtroom when you dudes had your _coming out_ party."

Murphy raised an eyebrow at her. "Ye were?"

She nodded. "I snuck in there. Wanted to see Yakavetta brought to justice. Of course I didn't expect the Saints to show, I guess I got a little more than I bargained for with _that _one." She joked.

Connor would be lying if he said it didn't make him a little uneasy to know that Jo had seen them kill, and still she was sitting here and casually drinking coffee with them as if it was nothing. For the first time he regretted that they'd made all those people watch while they had blown out a man's brain.

"And ye're okay with this? With us?" Murphy asked, as if he'd read his twin's thoughts.

"Well I wouldn't be this calm if I weren't, would I?"

"I guess not."

"I've been a fan of the Saints ever since I heard about them. I mean, three badass vigilantes getting all the scum off the streets I live on, what more could I ask for? Speaking of, where's the third guy?" Her eyes widened. "Oh God, he's not..."

"Our dad." Murphy informed her with a smile. "And no, he's not dead. He's fine, just outta town."

"Your dad, huh? That's quite the family you two got there." She chuckled.

"Ye can say _that _again." Murphy scoffed.

He was interrupted when Jo's stomach grumbled. She looked down at it. "Would you shut the fuck up down there? That's fuckin' embarassing."

The twins laughed. "Alright, sounds like we need ta get ye breakfast. How's pancakes sound?"

"Perfect." She smiled.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry to leave you with this, I know it's not much, but I wanted to give you guys something at least. It's more of a filler, really. Didn't have much time to write lately, but bear with me guys, the chapters will come :) **

**Thanks for reading, if you'd like to, leave a review, they mean the world to me.**

**PS: One more thing, would you guys rather I put Jo's exact age in there or do you want it to be up to you? Anywhere from 15 to 19 fits, really. Drop me a line :) **


End file.
